Shore Leave
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU: What if Admiral Helena Cain had gone on shore leave to Tauron before the Cylons attacked. And what if she went with Gina.


_I do not own the characters._

Gina sat in an oak chair, in a mountain cabin during the early morning hours. She could still smell the fragrance from the roses in vase that were given to her a few days before. It was nearly dawn and she could see the contours of her lover sleeping peacefully. She could hear her steady breathing. Gina was tempted to shower her with kisses. Instead, she wanted to remember the times she had spent with Admiral Helena Cain.

She recalled how she subtly and then later rigorously pursued Cain, eventually seducing her. Though Gina had accomplished her mission to sabotage the ship she did not complete another task, instead she deviated. With equal persuasion, she vigorously convinced Cain to go on shore leave. Her persistence paid off.

Gina did not want any harm to come to Cain. She was not scared so much of the impending end of the world but was afraid of losing Cain. The others told Gina that it was suppose to be a job, a mission, nothing more. Don't get emotionally involved is what they said. However, Gina was glad that she did and had no regrets.

Cain had been most generous with Gina. Gina learned that beneath the tough exterior of Admiral Cain was an affectionate woman. Gina had never experienced the closeness and depth of human love. It enveloped her like a warm, comfortable blanket. At times, it was thrilling and at other times, it was tender.

"You're my rose, unique and beautiful," said Cain as she helped Gina place the flowers in a vase. Gina smiled, she had never had been given flowers before.

"How can a rose be unique? They were from the same rose bush that you cultivated."

"From a distance they do look similar. Come closer and see how different they look; some have more petals, some are slightly larger and some have more thorns than others."

Cain had been open with Gina. She shared her stories and her experiences. It made her very sad at many levels. Until Gina met Cain, she was a nobody, a blank page. With Helena, Gina she did not want to die senselessly, she wanted to experience more and she wanted a better life. She did not want to start over again.

Suddenly Gina was afraid and shivered, and went back to bed. She placed her face next to Helena's head and whispered, "I love you, Helena."

Gina felt Cain stir and repeated, "I love you." Cain opened her eyes and thought she was dreaming. It was the first time she heard Gina declared her love.

"I love you too," said Cain as she embraced Gina.

"Helena, I love you, please don't let go."

"I am here for you Gina."

Cain softly kissed Gina and hugged her. Ashamed, Gina started to cry.

"What is it my love?" asked Cain. Gina buried her face in Cain's pillow.

To Gina, Cain unselfishly gave herself to her. Cain was patient with her and held her.

"Something's terrible going to happen today," blurted Gina.

"Something bad always happens," consoled Cain.

"I want to protect you."

"Sshh, Gina. Thanks, but I can't burden you with my past. Besides, I'm big girl now."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about now and the future."

"How about this, why don't we protect each other?"

"Helena, please listen to me. The world will end this morning, as we know it. We must protect ourselves," declared Gina as she got up from bed.

Helena turned on the nightstand light and saw the tears and desperation in Gina. Cain had known Gina to be a levelheaded woman; however, she had never seen her like this, to be agitated. It disconcerted her to see Gina distressed.

I'm begging you, we have to hide."

Cain shivered feeling a sense of dread and quickly got out of bed.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Bombs, there will be bombs."

Then suddenly a mass flock of birds flew overhead. It was too early in the season for a bird migration noted Cain. The noise was deafening with birds chirping loudly with their wings flapping hard; it overwhelmed Cain and Gina. Then it became eerily quiet.

"Follow me," said Cain as she took Gina by the hand leading her to the basement.


End file.
